meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Planes Logs
Episode 1: "Pilot/Come Sail Away" (Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Raven) PBA 001 In which our brave adventurers find themselves packed in tubes, in a mysterious place, for a mysterious purpose. : PBA 001a : In which a few of the party members split off to go foraging. (Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Graaver) Episode 2: "Through the Doors of Death" ' '(Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, and Graaver.) PBA 002 In which a loud, clattering thump is heard in the library, and a lesson of tolerance is learned in the dead city. : PBA 002b : In which Janis and Graaver go on a hunting trip together and learn more about one another. (Janis, Graaver) Episode 3: "Not Quite So Secure" (Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, and Lira.) PBA 003 In which the group is caught up on the previous events and two new pods are opened...with more deadly results than before. : PBA 003a : In which Wynn questions Kestrel on being evil. (Kestrel, Wynn, Larry) : PBA 003b : In which Lira, Larry and Janis have very frank and secret discussions on Kestrel. (Janis, Larry, Lira, Wynn) : PBA 003c : In which half the crew discover a mysterious box with a foul surprise inside. (Kalor, Kestrel, Larry, Graaver) Episode 4: "Hell's Best Friend" (Directed by Kestrel. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira, and Jhett.) PBA 004 In which two new crew members are revealed and Janis makes a new friend. : PBA 004a : In which Lira expresses no concern for Wynn's privacy as they talk about Wynn's behavior towards Janis. (Wynn, Lira) : PBA 004b : In which Janis and Wynn go hunting, and come clean about their pasts. We learn a little more about Wynn's sister and Janis's bounty. (Janis, Wynn) : PBA 004c : In which Kestrel shows Jhett the Library and Jhett demonstrates his musical capabilities. (Kestrel, Jhett) : PBA 004d : Janis interrupts Jhett's private concert for Kestrel. (Kestrel, Janis, Larry, Jhett) Episode 5: "Telling Tales/The Farmer's a Jerk" (Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira, and Jhett) PBA 005 As fables are exchanged, Wynn's investigation of Kestrel's aura becomes more heated, and the crew grows concerned. : PBA 005a : Janis and Lira share a moment, and Janis reveals her issues with magic. (Janis, Lira) : PBA 005b : As the crew searches for Kestrel, they discuss their situation, how much they trust Kes, and their ability to trust in general. (Kalor, Larry, Lira) Episode 6: The God-Goo Hullabaloo Trilogy Part 1 (The Sea of Dead Gods) (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Jhett) PBA 006 After awakening the next morning, the crew discovers that Nation has turned upside down, and his AI is beyond contact. As they search the ship and alternate dimensions to find out what happened, they stumble upon a very special mining facility. : PBA 006a : Janis and Wynn check on Flamey. (Janis, Wynn) : PBA 006b : Lira goes exploring by herself. (Lira) Episode 7: The God-Goo Hullabaloo Trilogy Part 2 (Going in Circles) ' '(Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Graaver, Lira, and Jhett.) PBA 007 Following their attack at the mine, the crew meets with the Dragon who runs the mine and works out a deal to save Nation. However, they also learn they're being watched. : PBA 007a : Kalor awakens and searches for the group. (Kalor) : PBA 007b : Wynn, Kalor, and Nilani go shopping. (Kalor, Wynn, Nilani) : PBA 007c : Janis, Wynn, and Kestrel go back to the ship to retrieve Jhett and Flamey. (Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Jhett.) Episode 8: The God-Goo Hullabaloo Trilogy Part 3 (A Nation Divided) :: (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira and Jhett.) PBA 008 The epic saga concludes with a tremendous sea battle, and a final attack upon the quarry. But an action from one of the party members may leave the group divided. : PBA 008a : As one half of the party deals with the bombs, the other half of the party attempts to chase down the white circles attacking them. (Lira, Janis, Wynn, Nilani) Episode 9: Party of Five :: (Directed by Kali. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira and Jhett.) PBA 009 Three days after the God-Goo story-line, the party finds themselves having trouble regaining their trust in each other. Things become more complicated after another of Nation's Jumps and the party finds themselves entertaining a group of annoying, rambunctious and very drunk people, who may be more than they seem. And what does one of these drunken louts have to do with Wynn? : PBA 009a : Jhett coaxes Kestrel into talking about the attack. (Jhett, Kestrel) : PBA 009b : Kalor's initially solitary trip to the library to cool his head gets very crowded as most of the group convenes there. Also, Kalor learns where Talas has been and why. (Kalor, Janis, Lira, Wynn, Nilani, Larry) : PBA 009c : After the foolish plans of Lira and Janis go awry, Larry and Wynn have a religious servant to religious servant talk. (Larry, Wynn) Episode 10: Storming Off :: (Directed by Kali. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Larry, Nilani, Lira, Jhett, Tarak and Allys.) PBA 010 After a heated discussion with Allys on the state of affairs on the ship, the crew gets to learn more about their two new guests. Wynn and Tarak have a serious talk about her training. And things get far more heated after three of their crew go missing. : PBA 010a : As she tries to slip out unseen, Lira learns a bit more about the town from a nearby servantgirl, including the wood's problem with Wolves. (Lira) : PBA 010b : Jhett brings Kes breakfast, and the two continue their growing friendship. (Jhett, Kes) : PBA 010c : Nilani gives a tour of most of Nation for Allys. (Nilani, Allys) : PBA 010d : In search of information and supplies, Janis, Larry and Lira head out towards town without alerting the others. From there, things go...unexpectedly. (Janis, Larry, Lira, *eventually* Tarak, Wynn, Jhett, Nilani) Episode 11: Awkward Facts and Secrets Revealed :: (Directed by Kali. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Graaver, Nilani Lira, Jhett, Tarak and Allys) PBA 011 Following their shopping trip, the party comes across an old acquaintence and share the facts of life. Following this, they discover an old crewmember has re-emerged. : PBA 011a : Nilani, Kalor and Lira enter the library at different times, and find a familiar face waiting for them. (Nilani, Kalor, Lira.) : PBA 011b : Janis goes to tell Allys about Tarak's apology and to discuss her own lesson plan. (Janis, Allys) : PBA 011c : Janis overhears a conversation between Allys and Tarak. Or, part of one, anyway. (Janis, Tarak, Allys) Episode 12: Midnight in the Library :: (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, Lira and Allys) PBA 012 Finding themselves unable to sleep, Kes, Wynn, Nilani, Lira, Janis and Allys converge in the library. (Kestrel, Wynn, Lira, Janis and Allys) : PBA 012a : Kestrel goes and stalks Jhett at his room. From there, they have a very pleasant evening. : PBA 012b : Allys, having learned about the secret hellhound, goes with Janis to meet Flamey. (Allys, Janis, Flamey) Episode 13: Dog Dentist Afternoon :: (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, Lira, Jhett, Gnarmak, Tarak and Allys) PBA 013 As the crew awaken for breakfast, they are interrupted by a newcomer from the pods. (Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, Lira Jhett, Gnarmak) : PBA 013a : Wynn brings Allys and Tarak breakfast, and warns them of the jump. (Wynn, Tarak, Allys) : PBA 013b : Janis and Wynn show Gnarmak the forest. (Janis, Wynn, Gnarmak) Episode 14: The Rescue Part 1 (Ships Meeting in the Night) :: (Directed by Nation. Starring, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, Lira, Jhett and Gnarmak) PBA 014 After making the jump back to Voidspace, Nation comes across another ship floating out between dimensions. The ship appears damaged and the crew goes to help and investigate. (Kestrel, Nilani, Lira, Wynn, Janis, Jhett, Gnarmak) : PBA 014a : After Janis has her first unpleasant jump, Wynn checks on her. (Janis, Wynn) Episode 15: The Rescue Part 2 (Clean-Up) :: (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, Lira, Allys) PBA 015 Following the events aboard the strange vessel, Nation's crew checks in with the other ship's captain. Episode 16: Journey to the Center of the Forest :: (Directed by Nation. Starring Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Kalor, Nilani, Lira, Larry, Jhett, Tarak, Gnarmak, Nation, Talas) PBA 016 When Talas is found near dead, the crew must make a journey through the now hostile winter forest to return her to her tree, before she is lost forever. Episode 17: Messages from the Beyond :: (Directed by Nation. Starring, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Nilani, Lira, Larry, Jhett, and Tarak) PBA 017 The morning after their trials in the forest, the crew is contacted by one of the spirit's of one of the old crews. : PBA 017a : Janis finds Allys in the library and asks her if she wants breakfast. (Janis, Allys) Episode 18: Short Stories From Aboard Nation ' '(Directed by Nation. Starring Kalor, Kestrel, Janis, Wynn, Lira, Nilani, Larry, Jhett. Co-starring Allys, Tarak, Gnarmak.) PBA 018 Wynn and Tarak have their first training session while Lira and Nilani chat about her new spells. PBA 018.5 Kestrel shows her weirdness and is saddened when everyone finds excuses to leave. : PBA 018.5a : Allys and Wynn have a long discussion about Tarak. : PBA 018.5b : Janis attempts to eavesdrop and winds up chatting with Gnarmak. : PBA 018.5c : Nilani learns more about Talas. : PBA 018.5d : Janis reveals why she's mad at Lira and Lira nd Nilani discuss home. Episode 19: Attack in the Library PBA 019 The crew try to hunt down a mysterious figure who seems to be poisoning them with darts. : PBA 019a : Larry and Lira check on Gnarmak after finding Wynn unconscious. : PBA 019b : Kestrel helps Wynn armor up and they find Jhett knocked out. : PBA 019c : Wynn and Nilani meet Bellami, followed by Janis and Larry. : PBA 019d : Lira and Larry share a moment. : PBA 019e : Janis checks on Bellami after Allys breaks her. Episode 20: Knocking on Heaven's Door PBA 020 After the upper decks are made hospitable to the crew again, they discover that said decks are embedded in a very strange plane: Arcadia, a Heaven for the Lawful. : PBA 020a : Wynn speaks to Bellami (guest appearance by Janis!) Episode 21: Young and Old Part 1: (New Arrivals) PBA 021 : PBA 021a : Nilani meets Murk. : PBA 021b : Lira and Janis meet Valerian. Episode 22: Young and Old Part 2 (Those Who Meddle With The Gods) PBA 022 : PBA 022a : Wynn, Janis, and Grayson retrieve clothes! : PBA 022b : Lira, Nilani, and Valerian chat on the observation deck. : PBA 022c : Lira and Nilani check on Valerian after the battle. : PBA 022d : Wynn and Tarak discuss Bellami. Episode 23 (Season Finale): Bridging the Gap PBA 023 The upper deck is finally accessable to the crew, so a small group (Wynn, Janis, Nilani and Valerian) enter in search of the missing bridge. Will they find it, and what toll will their adventure cost them. Episode 24 (Season 2 Premiere): Masking the Truth PBA 024 Janis, Wynn and Nilani are back on board Nation proper, having found the bridge, and begin to plot a rescue mission for Val. Then things go HORRIBLY wrong. : PBA 024a : Wynn discusses her powers with Tarak, Janis, and Grayson. : PBA 024b : Wynn talks to Grayson then Val in the middle of the night. : PBA 024c : As Janis sleeps, she has a dream conversation with her demonic mental roommate. She awakens afterwards and discusses it with Grayson Episode 25: Valerian, The Once and Future King PBA 025 A strange prophecy leads Valerian to accept his destiny as the Chosen One. :: PBA 025a :: Wynn wakes up.... with company. :: PBA 025b :: Lira and Nilani spend the morning among the books. :: PBA 025d :: Janis wakes up with Tarak and an awkward moment takes place outside Wynn's room. :: PBA 025c :: Val saves the woooooooorld! Episode 26: The Pillars of Society PBA 026 Following the world-saving actions of Valerian, the crew is once more visited by Piernan, who offers them a job. :: PBA 026a :: Janis, after talking with Mask, has a request for Lira.